the_maze_statefandomcom-20200214-history
The Veridian State
The world's a forest, in which all lose their way... THE VERIDIAN STATE '''is one of the playable factions within TMS. Located within The Maze, '''The Veridian State is loosely based off of the social structure and ideals of ancient Athens. These felines do not have the same kind of focus on intellectualism as Athens of old did, nor are they nearly as discriminatory of gender. Created in the late Spring/early Summer of 74 BCE, The Veridian State 'is currently lead by the Ecclesia Itia and is the sister/rival (unclear) faction to The Cinereous State. The Group is best known for moving camps on a seasonal basis and is thought to be very close knit, focusing heavily on the felines within the faction and the bonds that they all hold to one another. This faction holds the beliefs of the Sky Titan and Athena herself, and often mix Greek and Feline Pantheon beliefs together to form a cohesive story that fits the narrative the current priest is looking to push. History Foundations In April of 74 BC, the Veridian State rose from the ashes of the destroyed Maze State. tba Current Timeline tba. Culture The Veridian Sate relies on a nomadic lifestyle that often leaves them packing up camp once every season to move to a new place. Although they are never in one place for too long, they Veridian felines are known to praise strategy and family above all else, even to the point where their leader is known simply as ''Mother. Young cubs are named after they open their eyes, and members are expected to take the Ephebic Oath before they become a full member of the Veridian's society. Laws '''The Ephebic Oath "I will not bring dishonor to this state, nor will I abandon any comrade whose side I stand as long as I am a citizen of these lands. I will defend our hearth, our alter, and our people, whether it be single handed or supported by many. When I die, I wish to leave this State in a better position than before I joined it. If anyone seeks to destroy us, or bring us to our knees, I will fight with tooth and claw as well as wit to ensure that they do not. May the gods and goddesses hold witness to this oath, for it is my right, and my burden to carry from now until I take my last breath." TBA Cultural Norms & Aspects Theater Education and Training Living within the maze blah blah blah Holidays Panathena - Late July Considered the most prestigious festival in Athens, Panathena celebrates the birth of Athena. The Veridian State felines celebrate this differently than the Athenian people though, as Athena is only one patron aspect of the state. A week before the festivity begins, the felines go out into the maze to find olive branches and building materials to construct a wooden version of the Athena alongside Sky, their patron Titan. The two structures are built in two different camps (specifically the summer and winter camps), showing that during the summer months, Athena and her wisdom lead the felines forward while in the winter, Sky grants them the resilience to withstand the cold weather. The old structures are removed and the felines give various items to present to their two godesses. It is not uncommon for felines to also use this time to announce important events in their lives to the two goddesses, such as a new mate or a new litter of cubs coming into the world. Some felines will go as far as to announce who they plan to share "the great hunt" with, and ask the goddess(es) for their blessing to do so. Religious Structure tba Group Ranks Leadership Ecclesia Heliasts Dikasts Spiritual Priest/Priestess Citizenship Oikos Taxiarch Kyrios Children Ephebus Moro Notable Figures & NPCs tba Locations Zou Zakros Gournia Abandoned Outpost Faction Relations The Cinereous State Most felines of the Veridian State that survived the catastrophe that was the destruction of The Maze State and are aware of the Cinereous State's existence tend to feel a mix of emotions towards these felines. On one paw, a handful of these felines were old comrades, but on another, they're still a new faction and, therefore, cannot be trusted right away. The best explanation for how these two groups feel towards each other is uneasy. Plot wise, there is a potential for an alliance to be formed, eventually returning both sides back to the original Maze State... or they can become mortal enemies. The choice will ultimately be up to how the players interact. Astynomia tba Lurkers tba Knossos Army tba The City Factions tba The Roman Army tba Category:Factions Category:Maze Factions